


He'll Be Okay

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Omar gets hurt and Ander freaks out.





	He'll Be Okay

“Is he okay?” Ander asked Nadia breathlessly in the waiting room in the hospital.

“I think so, but you know him. We wouldn’t tell us if he wasn’t,” she shrugged.

“Fuck,” he sighed.

“The doctor said it didn’t look too bad. She said she’ll give him the stitches and he’ll be okay.”

“Did it look bad?”

“He’ll be okay,” Nadia put her hand on his shoulder.

 

“Omar,” Ander sighed as Omar came back into the waiting room as his parents approached the front desk. “I was worried.”

“It’s just a cut. No biggie,” he shrugged.

“You had to get stitches!”

Omar simply laughed in response.

“This isn’t funny, Omar!” Ander wanted to kiss him to shut him up but knew better than to do it with Omar’s parents so close. “Baby,” he whimpered oh so quietly.

“Now you know how I felt when I found you with half your face covered in blood,” he smiled.

“I’m sorry,” he blushed.

“I’m okay,” Omar nodded. “I promise, but…”

“But?” Ander raised his eyebrow.

“If a certain boyfriend wouldn’t mind sneaking over tonight it might make me feel a little better.”

“I think that can be easily arranged,” Ander smiled.


End file.
